wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The SeaWing Royal Hatchery
The SeaWing Royal Hatchery is an underwater dragonet nursery designed to keep all the royal SeaWing eggs in the right conditions until they hatch. These conditions include the correct warmth and safety, as specified by Queen Coral when Tsunami removes an egg in ''The Lost Heir'''' to keep it safe. Description The SeaWing Royal Hatchery is located within the Deep Palace where no other dragon tribes can reach. Eating is prohibited in the Royal Hatchery because the blood from prey might attract sharks that might attack and attempt to get into the hatchery and eat the royal eggs. All of the SeaWing queens were born there. In ''Talons of Power, ''it was mentioned that an animus touched balance indicated whether the eggs were male or female. Warm water enters the hatchery by jets embedded in the glowing blue walls and nests made of seaweed are tucked into nooks in the ground connected by pathways. A dark green marble statue of Princess Orca once graced the middle, but it was destroyed after the events of ''The Lost Heir ''when it was found out that the statue was animus touched by Orca in the past, and is the reason all the female dragonets were being killed. Queen Coral's only female dragonets to be hatched in the Royal Hatchery were Princess Anemone, Princess Auklet, and Princess Orca because the queen had slept beside Anemone for an entire year, Princess Tsunami protected Auklet's egg, and Orca was hatched before the statue was in place. In the prologue of ''Talons of Power, King Gill described it as a "freaky death trap". History Pre-Series Orca dedicated the statue of herself to the hatchery before she died, and she secretly enchanted it to smash every female heir's egg after her since she thought she would be queen after she challenged her mother, Queen Coral. It was intended to kill her own heirs to avoid future Royal Challenges in anticipation of her becoming queen, but when Queen Coral killed her during her own challenge, the statue would go on to kill Coral's heirs instead. It destroyed every unhatched princess except Anemone, Tsunami, and Auklet. Tsunami was stolen from the Royal Hatchery by Webs (a member of the Talons of Peace, and one of the dragonets' caretakers) when she was still in her egg before she could be destroyed. Anemone was watched by Queen Coral as an egg for a year, and Auklet was protected by Tsunami the night she hatched. In The Lost Heir, Queen Coral says that it is where all the SeaWing queen's eggs are hatched, so Tsunami couldn't just take the egg out of the hatchery to keep it safe. Tsunami took Auklet's egg out anyway. The Lost Heir During The Lost Heir, Orca's statue kills one of two of Queen Coral's female dragonets in the Royal Hatchery. After the death of her dragonet, Queen Coral kills Tortoise, the current hatchery guard, in an extremely violent and brutal manner. Tsunami says that she will take care of Queen Coral's last dragonet by signaling, in Aquatic, "I will protect." ''Queen Coral indicates to Tsunami the same thing will happen to her as what happened to Tortoise if she fails to keep the last egg safe, even though Tsunami is her daughter. When Tsunami is in the hatchery, she is attacked by Orca's Statue. She manages to save the egg as it hatches, but with the cost of her ribs being broken and damage to her gills. When Queen Coral is told of this, Orca's Statue is demolished after Anemone re-animates it to reveal who enchanted it. It is stated in the book that the guard in the hatchery is switched out every week and must stay on duty until the next guard takes their place. The head guard also has a place on Queen Coral's council, in the "Dragonet Care" pool. ''Talons of Power In the prologue, Gill visits the Royal Hatchery but realizes that the guard Abalone is sick. He sends his son Turtle to fetch the other guard Snapper, but he doesn't return in time, as Snapper was not even in the Deep Palace. Gill gets the healers, then rushes back, but it was too late. Abalone is unconscious and the eggs are destroyed. Canon 9C8336E6-4139-4700-881D-FF1338557FF6.jpeg|A picture of the Royal Hatchery Fan Art Hehe_soon.jpg Auklet.jpg Sketch Princess Orca.jpg|Princess Orca by Nathia Safira royal_hatchery.JPG|The Royal Hatchery, by Water Elemental Girl Category:LH Locations Category:SeaWing History Category:Locations Category:Pyrrhian Locations